Konoha na Era da Infromática
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Porque os ficwriters não devem ajudar os personagens dos fandoms com os problemas do dia-a-dia? Descubra.


_Naruto não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá, dia diferente, a merda de sempre. _

**Konoha na Era da Informática**

Era um lindo dia de verão. O que quer dizer "quente pra danar" no país do fogo. Só que esse era um dia excepcionalmente bonito no país do fogo. E isso quer dizer "cuidado com os diabos, o inferno é aqui".

Na maioria dos locais, em dias como esse, as pessoas vão a praia, tomam um sorvete, uma cervejinha, passeiam, namoram, sentam a sombra e etc. Mas, já que Konoha não é como a maioria dos lugares, as pessoas se trancam dentro de casa com seus ventiladores de mão, ventiladores de teto, ventiladores de mesa, circuladores de ar, ar-condicionados e ocasionais fruttares esquecidos desde o ano passado no freezer.

"_E os moradores de lá simplesmente vegetam dentro das casas?"_ – Um desavisado poderá perguntar. E eu me forçarei a responder que, diferentemente da maioria dos lugares, lá, as pessoas tendem a se recolher e se entediar.

Mas, como a tecnologia e a criatividade humanas não tem limites (excetuando os já intransponíveis limites conhecidos pelo homem – falaremos sobre o assunto em ocasião futura e mais apropriada), em diversas ocasiões esse tédio é superado pelos confortos da vida moderna.

Tomemos por exemplo Sasuke Uchiha. Num universo onde Orochimaru, Itachi, seus pais, seus familiares, Madara e Suigetsu (este último, em menor escala) não existissem **E** fosse calor, ele provavelmente estaria entediado. Ele daria alguns passos a esmo resmungando coisas incompreensíveis sobre a maldita meteorologia local, chutaria um pergaminho maldito esquecido no chão, e sentaria na maldita cadeira, na frente do maldito computador para acessar o maldito site dos malditos ANBU, entre os quais, malditos fossem, ele também se inseria.

Sasuke olharia para a tela do computador e clicaria no atalho para a página dos ANBU de Konoha que havia sido deixado estrategicamente localizado na área de trabalho. Bastaria um clique para abrir a página e para que o dilema surgisse. Qual seria a senha de acesso?

"_Inferno."_– bufaria Sasuke. Logicamente, ele não havia anotado a senha. E logicamente, seria uma senha complexa para que nenhuma fangirl maluca a descobrisse. Ao lembrar-se das fangirls malucas, instintivamente olharia se o ícone do firewall estaria ativo ou não.

Mais seguro, voltaria a sua contemplação muda do campo "_Senha_". Sim, pois o login já estaria preenchido por "_KatonJutsu". _E isso havia sido recomendado pelo micreiro dos ninjas ANBU, já que, estranhamente, _"Sasuke Uchiha", "Uchiha Sasuke", "Sharingan Sasuke" _e "µ_¢#!#µk&" _seriam considerados... na falta de termo melhor, noobs. Sem mencionar a total ausência de criatividade e o gosto duvidoso.

Enfim, voltando, qual seria mesmo a senha?

Deixemos Sasuke de lado um pouco, envolvido em tão... interessante... contemplação e vamos examinar a vida de outro habitante de Konoha. Um habitante potencialmente menos entediável, mas igualmente caricato. Alguém menos rabugento, menos mal-humorado, menos ranzinza...

"_maldito microondas de & que não vale um maldito # pra não fazer uma # de tigela de lamen..."_

Isso mesmo, Naruto Uzumaki. O personagem que desbancou Snoopy na lista de mais adorados da América. Ah, a doce humanidade. Mas enfim, Naruto, qual poderia ser o seu dilema tecnológico?

O microondas? Sim, claro. Verificou se a tomada está ligada? Ah, então oS numerinhos do mostrador estão acesos? Muito bem. Logicamente a conta de luz está paga, não é? Ah, é um gato.

Não, não tem um gato no microondas. Estamos falando de uma **L**igação **C**landestina de **E**nergia **E**létrica. Uma **LCEE** para os entendidos, **GATO** para os leigos. E para os curiosos: **G**eração **A**mpérica **T**ratante e **O**peracional.

Ai, ai. Vamos voltar ao seu problema, Naruto. Não tem nada de errado nos botões do microondas, não é? Quer dizer, eles funcionam? Ah, estão funcionando. A portinha abre normalmente? Começou a abrir para cima? Ih, isso é grave. E está girando normalmente, sabe, aquele prato dentro do microondas?

Mais rápido do que o normal e fazendo um barulho esquisito? E ainda por cima não acende a luz? Certo...

Isso vai demorar um pouco. Creio que seja melhor irmos ao nosso próximo exemplo.

...

Como é? O Autor (letra maiúscula) está em crise de idéias e pretende utilizá-las em textos que se aprofundem mais na condição humana do que apenas usá-las numa paródia mal-feita de um desenho da ACME? Devemos esperar mais comédias non-sense, não é? Minha nossa...

De volta a Sasuke. O jovem mais cobiçado por oito entre dez garotas, dois entre dez garotos, sete vírgula cinco meia entre dez fangirls, nove vírgula setenta e quatro entre dez yaoistas e um irmão em vias de SPOILER que cobiça SPOILER de Sasuke.

Ainda não conseguiu, hein? Tente materializar, vamos ver se o pessoal de casa consegue te dar uma idéia. Que foi? Você não precisa de ajuda? E que tal se eu abrir outra janela de Word e escrever alguma coisa sobre você ser o filho hermafrodita de Ororchimaru com compulsões sexuais envolvendo qualquer coisa com um cromossomo Y toda vez que a lua cheia sobe aos céus?

Ok, então é uma coisa pela qual você tem apreço... Ursinho de pelúcia? Não precisa ativar o Sharingan, foi só uma brincadeira. Também é algo portátil,... Um canivete? Ah sim, você é um ninja, ninjas usam kunais, obrigado por lembrar, digo, ATIRAR. Maníaco. E não faça essa cara de "Ai, minha hemorróida foi pro saco" porque ela não me assusta.

Aliás, cá entre nós, uma hemorróida indo pro saco iria, de acordo com uma tradução literal "_assustar a merda vivente para fora de mim" _(scared the living shit out of me). O que nos levaria a mais hipóteses, trocadilhos fracos e a um enorme desvio da história.

Retomando. Sasuke, você tem certeza de que não é um canivete? Porque... sei lá, suponha que você fique preso fora de casa e precise abrir uma garrafa? Kunai serve pra isso também?

...

Ok, essa cara conseguiu assustar. Vamos ver como Naruto está indo.

E aí, Naruto? Conseguiu descobrir qual o problema do microondas? Ah, faltava pilha no controle remoto! Lógico! Pilha. No. Controle. Remoto... Desde quanto teu microondas (que eu estou teimando em escrever com dois erres, nota mental para programar a auto-correção do Word) tem controle remoto?

Ah, quer dizer que alguns modelos mais novos possuem essa inovação? Puxa. Cá estou eu, falando das maravilhas das novas tecnologias em Konoha e não sabia que alguns modelos de microondas (GAH!! R filho da... Backspace, backspace!!) possuíam controle remoto. Deixa eu ver esse treco.

Cara, esse teu microondas (PQP!) deve ser bom pra danar. Por que? Olha aqui, tem um botão "_Rewind"_ pra desfazer as comidas que não ficam boas. Mas... Espere aí!

...

Cara, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que você enfiou lámen no videocassete.

Conseguiu a senha, Sasuke? Não precisa falar tão alto, eu não sou surdo. Sei lá... Você gosta e é portátil... Mais alguma pista? Ah, então essa senha misteriosa é alguma coisa, que você gosta, que é portátil e que já ficou presa no ralo da banheira?

Cara, eu quero muito, mas muito mesmo, que você não tome banho com hamsters.

Naruto? Sim, eu sei, você tá ocupado tirando o lámen do videocassete. Tem um esparadrapo? O Sasuke me atirou uma kunai e acertou minha orelha. Não, eu não fiz nada de errado, tava até ajudando ele enquanto (voz duas oitavas mais grave) mostrava as maravilhas da tecnologia em Konoha! Por falar nisso, já ouviu falar de DVD?

...

Ah, obrigado (remendando a orelha). Como? Quer saber como eu tava ajudando o Sasuke? Nah, ele não lembra a senha do site ANBU. Tá lá feito uma besta olhando pro Login sem saber o que fazer. E o pior é que ele sabe que é uma coisa portátil, que ele gosta e que já ficou presa no ralo da banheira... Por que você tá rindo, Naruto?

Aliás, porque você já rolando de rir? Ah, você sabe a senha? Conta aí, eu vou lá e digo pra ele, assim eu acabo logo essa paródia de desenho da Warner (afinal, todo mundo, menos o autor, percebeu que a idéia inicial foi pro saco e virou esculhambação) logo.

...

Ahn. É essa? Sério? Ok.

...

Yo, Sasuke! Não, não é o Kakashi. Cara, descobri a tua senha! Como? Tive uma idéia enquanto ajudava o Naruto com o microondas (KCT de R do cão!!), digo, videocassete. Dá licença, deixa que eu digito. Porque? Bom... Cá entre nós, se essa for mesmo a tua senha... Você vai pagar um mico daqueles.

Nah, de repente é um palpite a toa. Não precisa ficar nervoso. Não é nada como, sei lá... ILOVESAKURA. Todo mundo sabe que você é... Tá bom, tá bom, eu digito a senha.

Login: KatonJutsu

Senha:

_Processando solicitação... Aguarde._

_Senha inválida. Muito curta._

...

Pff..

BOHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOA!

BOHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOA!

BOHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOA!

BOHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOA!

BOHOAHOAHOAHOA... Cuidado com essas kunais (credo, kunai com "c" é feio...), já me acertou uma orelha! Ahem. Você quer saber o que eu digitei?

Ehm... Foi idéia do Naruto, ok? Pois bem... Cara, você tem certeza que quer isso escrito onde todo mundo pode ver? Tudo bem...

O Naruto me disse pra tentar... Ehm... Como é que eu falo isso em voz alta? Ou escrevo? Lógico que é com o teclado. Só que... Sei lá. Minha fama de escritor sério vai praquele lugar junto das hemorróidas se eu falar isso...

Enfim. Eu escrevi MEU... Ehm... Masculinidade. Sim, masculinidade. E eu usei um... Sinônimo de... Masculinidade. Que rima com um monte de coisa terminada em –au...

E as transmissões se encerraram. Aparentemente, alguma coisa havia sido atirada violentamente contra a câmera. Provavelmente, um narrador em chamas.

...

_Horas depois, num respeitável jornal num nada respeitável canal da TV aberta..._

_Sei lá... Tava aqui pensando com os meus botões... E minhas ataduras... Podia ter sido bem pior. Como? Vai que eu tivesse digitado em senha MINHA... Ehm... POUPANÇAQUENÃOÉDOBAMERINDUS e o site falasse alguma coisa sobre "__espaços obrigatórios não preenchidos."? _


End file.
